Here, but Lost
by Focid
Summary: Daine is tossed back in time when she interupts Numair while he is casting a spell. She finds herself in Corus more then 100 years before her time. Will she get back to her love? 1st story please critisize. Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places or names. Sadly, they all belong to Tamora Pierce, and I have stolen them from her for my story because I can't think of good characters on my own. (actually I can, it's just I really like using characters that you love and that the whole world knows about! :D)**

Saturday, March 10, 453 H.E

Yesterday, Numair gave me another gift. This time, it was a journal. He said that he wants me to keep it because "When we get married, we might want to go and see what went through your head at age seventeen." I did it not because of that, but because, a lot has happened in my life, and I realized not too long ago that it's not just that big events that matter, but the little ones that make me who I am. I don't want to forget even the tiniest of things. Truth be told, I don't want to marry yet. I love him, but I think that I don't want to give up my freedom quite yet.

As soon as I got this, I went to the stables, and holed myself up among the bales of hay. Of course, I was sitting above Cloud's stable, but she was napping, so I didn't wake her up. I've basically caught up with all that happened today. It's still early, and the dew is still cool. I think that I'll go around and talk to the new horses. They'll need to know what's expected of them. One of the palace cats has holed herself up in here as well. She gave birth two weeks ago, and her kittens are getting very big. I want to talk to her to make sure she's getting all the food she needs for herself and all five of her young. However, I doubt that she'll need any help, because she is a rat catcher.

I just love the sweet fresh smell of hay, and how well it goes with the musty, horsey smell that's always in the stables. I think that this journal entry wil-

What made my hand jerk was the mother cat (she goes by the name of Baskin.) She was tired of being ignored, so she very politely tapped my arm. I was so absorbed in my writing that I didn't notice her, and so I jerked. She wanted advice on how to get one of her kittens to stop trying to jump out of the loft. I gave her a few tips, and I'm positive that she'll use them. Baskin is a good cat.

Anyway, I think that this journal is a good idea. I'm going to go and speak to Numair. I know that he's going to go and try to do some old spell that he found. I want to try to convince him not to because it is some powerful spell that can give the viewer sights of the past. Numair has wanted to find out about one of George's ancestors. He (George) wants to know more about her, because she's famous, but there are questions he wants answered about one of her mage friends.

I know that Numair is doing it for a friend, but it seems too dangerous. The spell he found came from an old book that is falling apart. There are some parts of the instructions that he has difficulty reading. There is one word he has to say that is a large part of the spell. It's hard to read, and Numair has done a tiny bit of guessing. I'm worried that he might get the word wrong. Maybe I can convince him not to do it until he's more certain about it as a whole.

-Daine


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, March 11, 453 H.E

Yesterday, I talked to Numair, and he said that he had to do the spell. I pleaded with him, and we had a big fight. It went like this

"Numair, you know that the spell you're going to do is dangerous, right?"

"Magelet, don't you believe in me?"

"I do, but it's too dangerous. Can't you please wait till you have a better copy? Don't you under-"

"Love, you must realize, we need to do it sometime this month. A good copy can't be made for a long time! I need to do it, I've waited so long, and I really must do it."

"Odds bobs, you just don't get it do you?! You sound like a child that can't get the sweets it wants! This is dangerous!"

The fight got worse and worse. Eventually, I left, and went and cried into Cloud's mane. She understood that I needed someone to hug, so she let me sob into her mane for a good hour.

Afterwards, around mid afternoon, Cloud was telling me that I needed to apologize, so I left the stables, and set out to find Numair. I wanted to make things right between the two of us, so I set off as quick as possible. I had a hunch that he would be in the room where he normally cast his large spells. As I approached the room, I noticed lot of magic. Being a fool, I dismissed it as the ordinary magic that radiated from the protective spells around the room. Very quietly, I snuck into the room. What I saw caused me to gasp. Numair was in the middle of saying the spell. Upon hearing my gasp, he turned around and said two words "Oh no!" the spell was interrupted, and a sheet of his magic, half formed into a spell, shot across the room to swallow me whole.

* * *

I think that I blacked out for a minute, because I woke up to the leering faces of four rough looking men. One word flashed through my mind causing fear to spring up._Bandits ._

I staggered up, only for the men to laugh and push me down. My back scraped the wall of a dead end in a shadowy ally between two buildings. I was dazed from the effects of the spell, and I barely understood what their slick voices were saying. Instead, I heard little bits and pieces. "Pretty …… slavers ..... profit ………Ours…"

I tried to get them off, but they just laughed more and said more words "Wearing…….no skirts…..… pants…..shirt…….like a man… not ……. Dog… stupid …… ours …" I was withering in pain because their voices sent pain that made my head feel like it was going to split. I whimpered. Grinning, they picked me up, but I was too weak to do anything else but moan. I was fighting the darkness that was threatening to overwhelm me and make me sleep, but it was winning. I was feeling desperate, and I thought _Please, make them go away. Save me, somebody. Mom, dad, Help!_

As if it was answering my prayers, a streak of black separated itself from the shadows, leapt at the men. The first one that was holding me went down with a cry when a solid bat hit it on the head. He crumpled down and dropped me. Just then, the darkness won, and I fainted again.

This time, I woke to three concerned faces. They were all dressed in black, and in the darkness of the night, they seemed to almost disappear. They were two women and a man. The youngest looking lady appeared to be a year younger then I was. She had her long hair in a braid with spikes running through it. She said "Are you okay, those rushers didn't seem like the type to help a mot get up. You really don't look good. Where do you live, I'll get you there."

I pulled myself up into a sitting position. I managed to say "I'm Daine, and I live with Numair. We're staying in the castle"

Looking at my clothes, she said again "Where do you live? You're not wearing a dress, but you're not a Dog, nor do you appear to be a swordswoman. What are you?"

I looked at her as if she were stupid and repeated "I'm Daine, you know, Tortall's Wild Mage? I live with Numair; he's the realm's most powerful mage?"

"That's a load of pure scummer. Hurry up and tell me where you live. Stop lying!" the girl's blue eyes looked almost like ice. I shuddered when she glared at me.

"Cooper," said the tall man, "She seems a little dazed. I don't think this is the right way to ask her." As the man was talking, I looked at my surroundings. They seemed like Corus, but it wasn't anything I was used to.

I asked "W-where are we?" the other lady looked at me and then at her companions.

The girl said "We're in Corus."

I was astounded. "But, this isn't Corus."

The girl looked annoyed, and she tried not to snap at me when she said. "This is Corus, we know nothing of a mage called Numair, I'm Beka Cooper, I'm a Puppy in the Provost's Guard. These are my Dogs Goodwin," she motioned to the lady, " and Tunstall." She motioned to the man. "It's Friday, March eleventh two hundred and forty-seven of the H.E."

"Ms. Cooper, why would it be March eleventh two hundred and forty-seven?" I stopped when it dawned on me. The spell had taken me back in time. The sheer immensity of my situation loomed over me, and I fought back tears.

Beka Cooper looked worried and she said "Are you all right?"

"Cooper," the lady- Goodwin- snapped "Obviously, she isn't feeling good right now. Don't look at me as if you think that she's a cracknob, it seems as if something happened to her, maybe she hurt her head, or a spell was put on her. I bet that she'll feel better in the morning. Our shift is almost over. Take her to your place and let her spend the night. Then, she'll probably answer our questions and we can get her back home."

Cooper stuttered "Wait, why me! You're the Dogs!"

Tunstall was going to answer, but Goodwin cut him off and snapped "You're the Puppy. You've been taking home all sorts of people. From rushers, to children, surely you can take home a confused girl!" I protested and tried to stand, but tipped over and onto my bottom.

In a daze, I followed Beka home, and I sat on her bed. When a black cat came up to me, I tried to talk with it with my mind, but it didn't seem to hear. I looked him in the eyes and gasped. He waited a minute before addressing my with his mind. _Hello, I'm Pounce, and you've got wild magic_.

_I know. I'm Daine, and you're a god cat_. I thought.

Still feeling shell shocked, I followed Beka around, washed, and slipped into a sleeping outfit that she lent me. She called Ponce and left so that I could have some privacy, so I got to writing this. And, I just realized that I wrote the date wrong. So I've Xd it out.

Friday, March 11, 247 H.E

-Daine


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, March 12, 247 H.E

Today, I woke up on the floor on a spare mattress in a strange room. The stars were still out, and the sky was an inky sheet. For a moment, I forgot where I was, and, turning onto my other side, I closed my eyes for a moment. A mrt made my eyes open. Staring back at me were two bright purple eye. I looked at them, and suddenly, I remembered why their owner was so familiar. In a small flash back, I was in the realm of the Gods. Sitting on the Goddess' silver chair was that exact same cat.

Mrt. The silly Pounce looked at me for a moment before saying _You're not supposed to be here. So, why did you come?_

_Well, why don't you send me back?_ I thought

Pounce gently swatted my nose. He scolded _How dare you be so rude as to question me! I'm watching over Beka, so I can't help you. Why, Your mage should find a way soon._ He added as an afterthought _I do hope it's done before you die of old age. _

"Good night" I muttered.

* * *

I woke up, later to see a man, leaning on the doorframe. He was lean and muscled. Thin scars decorated his face and arms. His fair, blond hair could almost be called white. He was a fighter, but from the way that his hair shone, I could tell that he was vain. He took time to make his appearance look nice. He didn't notice my staring for a moment because he was watching Beka sleep with a soft light in his eyes. When his eyes wandered over the room, they quickly spotted me. He grinned a wolf's grin. All predator, with a little humor. "So Beka," he drawled, "You've adopted another foundling. I'd almost hoped that you would have stopped after the Shadow Snake and the Fire Opal cases." Beka jolted up in bed, wide awake before the man had finished saying Beka.

She scowled, the said "Rosto the Piper, what are you, the Rouge, doing here at my place?"

"Oh, you've hurt me! Does the fact that I live a floor below you even begin to explain my presence?" Rosto pretended to wipe away a tear before switching to a more serious tone. "Well, I wanted to come early because I brought you some more corn for the flying rat mumpers that gather around your window." With a bow, he handed Beka a bag of corn along with a white carnation.

Beka gave a small smile before taking the corn. She jokingly asked "Well, is the gillyflower for me or the pigeons?"

"Oh, I don't know," Said Rosto with sarcasm dripping from his words. "Well, I'm sure the pigeons will find some way to use it. But, if you don't want it, I'll just hand it to the pretty mot on your floor." As he talked about me, I could feel his eyes roaming up and down my slender frame.

Stepping forward to take the flower from Rosto, Beka introduced us. "Rosto, this is Daine, apart from that, I don't know much else about her. Daine, this is Rosto. He's the Rouge of Corus." Just then, more people Beka's age barged into the room.

"Beka, we've got food! Oh it looks like we've also got new company!" a slender cat like girl said. Magic seemed to glow from her. She wasn't extremely powerful, but she still had magic. Seemingly glued to her side was a man who, from the way he looked at her, and she at him, was her lover. A tall blond woman stepped in behind them.

Beka smiled and said "Great you're all here for the introductions! Wait, where's Phelan? Oh yeah, he's sick. Anyway, Daine, these are my friends. The first girl with the brown hair and man glued to her side is Kora. That guy next to her, the puppy dog looking one, is Ersken. The tall blond is Aniki. She's a swordswoman." They all smiled and greeted me. As a group, they, with me following, walked outside to eat. With all of us sitting on a blanket, the food, delicious hot and tasty food was passed around. As we ate and talked, Aniki's and Kora's kittens played. The conversation drifted, and Aniki seemed bored, so she asked me for the details on how I got to know Beka.

I sighed and was going to explain, when a flock of pigeons swooped out of nowhere, I could hear their thoughts. _Food. My food. Good Food. I like the food girl. The brown haired food girl. The food from food girl is good. The girl with blue eyes feeds food to the hungry. Food. Hungry. Food girl. Eat. No, my food! _I giggled and said "Oh, Beka, to them you're a friend! They like you and your food!"

Beka looked at me and said "how do you know that?"

I said "Well, if I tell you, I might as well tell you everything. But promise not to laugh." When everyone nodded, I felt reassured and continued "I lived in Corus for a while. The only difference is that my life was normal and I lived in the four hundred and fifty-third year in the human era. I am a powerful Wild Magic Mage. That means I can talk to animals, transform into one, control one, and stuff like that. Up till yesterday, I lived in the future Tortall, and I had friends. But, Numair, he's the Realm's most powerful mage, is my teacher and love. He accidently sent me here. See, he was trying to do an old spell that lets you see into the past at a specific time and place as long as your power lets you. And I was dizzy, so the thugs found me, and then Beka came. I know that sounds weird, but can you help me get myself back to the future Tortall castle?" everyone had stopped talking, and were staring at me.

Finally, Kora said "I'll see what I can do. Wow, your love must be so powerful." Rosto was looking at me with renewed intrest.

He thought for a second before saying "I'll get some people to try to 'borrow' a spell book. I think I've heard of that spell. It's in a new book that was made recently." He turned to Beka and said "Oh, Beka, sweet Beka Cooper, don't be mad at me if some spell book goes missing. For I know I've done nothing wrong."

My mouth dropped when I heard Beka's last name. With food in my stomach, I was thinking right, so I realized who she was. I felt odd as I thought _She's George's famous ancestor. Well, that means that Kora is the mage friend that George wanted to know about. Well, I can tell Numair about her when I get back… If I get back._

I snapped back to attention, but the conversation had already switched topics. Before too much time had passed, the breakfast was over and the people parting their own ways. I followed Beka up to her room, and I asked for some time to fill in my journal. She seemed surprised that I had a journal, and admitted to having one herself. She said "I'll be gone doing chores. You can do whatever you want while I'm gone. But please, if you're going out, do so with caution. I don't want you hurt. Also, I need you to talk with my Dogs later. Well, if you need anything, feel free to ask Rosto or Kora or Aniki. They all live in the same building. Bye!

I sat down to finish my writing. Right now, it's getting warmer. I think around noon, I'll go out in the streets as an animal.

-Daine


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley. Thanks for the compliment, and I'll try my best to keep it and interesting story. :) **

Saturday, March 12, 247 H.E

Around noon, I had had enough of sitting around the room. So I stood up, and headed for the door. I wanted to go looking around for one Aniki or Kora. I'm not sure I should trust Rosto, and I know that sounds stupid, because Kora and Aniki are the same as he is, but I think that they seem more trustworthy. Besides, I don't like the way he looks at me. Anyway, I think (dare I say it?) that Beka and he are attracted to one another. Beka seems to be in denial though. She likes him, but she doesn't want to be.

Of course, I set out looking for anyone but Rosto, but who do I (literally) walk into? Rosto. He seemed surprised, but he didn't exactly apologize. See, I had closed my door, and was thinking hard, so I didn't notice him striding up the stairs. He didn't notice me, and walked into me. His bump, bumped me against the door, and he stood close. Looking at me, he fingered my brown wavy hair. "You've such a lovely face, and eyes." He commented, still standing in front of me. My eyes flashed, and my mouth twisted. I guess that he, like other people, didn't see my stubborn chin. Or maybe he ignored it.

"Back off, and stop touching my hair. Go do that to Beka." He did as was asked, so I figured that he can't be that bad. Since he was there I decided to ask "I've got coins, but are they the same type as yours?" With that, I handed him my coins. He looked at my coins and blank.

"They're silver nobles, but with the wrong head. Here, I'll give you the same amount as you've got, and I'll take yours. I can have them changed to the right head, and I'll keep them." He took my coins, and he dropped down the right amount of coins. I was amazed that he would be so kind. But, why was I so surprised? George was a Rouge, and I know he was kind.

"Thank you, well, I'm going to go explore." With that, I tucked it in a pouch that was next to my badger dagger, and I became a tabby cat. Pretending not to hear his gasp of surprise, I sauntered off with my tail waving like a banner.

As I walked through the streets, I couldn't help but wonder how Numair, and everyone else was doing. How I missed Numair, how tall he was, his long jet black hair, and his very presence. The thoughts brought pangs of sadness into my heart. But my spirits lifted because I knew that Kitten (my blue baby dragonet) was in the care of her grandpa for another week. She had left a few days before I got my journal. Smiling, I treaded thorough the busy streets, looking at interesting things. How amazing it was how similar and yet different it was from the Corus I was used to. The smells of food, sweat, animals and their leavings was comforting. But, looking at the different houses and different streets made me remember where I was. Then, a horrific smell made me shudder. It took no more than a few seconds to locate the source. It was many slave pens. All the crying children, the bloody men, and the skinny women made me want to barf. I turned around and dashed for the security of Beka's room. I swapped bodies, and was myself. Sweating, I flopped onto my makeshift bed. The only thing that made me move was my stomach's fearsome rumbling. I walked out of the room, left the building, and searched for a mid day meal. I bought a meat pie, and some bread. Taking them back to the room, I curled up, and ate. Before I was finished, Pounce seemed to materialize before me. His pleading eyes begged me to give him a piece. I gave him a large piece because he was a god-cat, and it's always good to stay on a god's good side.

Later, Beka came into the room with her Dogs. Goodwin's shortness and sternness reminded me of an old friend. The three of them questioned me, and I answered as well as I could. At the end of the questioning, I pleaded "Please don't report this to the authorities, they'll think that we're all stark raving mad!"

Tunstall chuckled and said "I know. But if it counts for anything, I believe you, and I know that Goodwin and Cooper do as well." I smiled and then was about to say something else when a giant explosion burst through the whole building. It didn't break anything, but it left its living inhabitants knocked out.

* * *

I woke in a dark cell next to Beka, Aniki, Rosto, and Kora. They were all struggling up, and groaning. I, acting on instincts, became a wolf, and leapt up to look around. I was glad that there weren't any chains on us, but the walls were all solid steel. A thin, watery streak of light seeped though a small window from the top of the roof. The wolf form could see better in the lighting then a human, so I got a better view of the tiny window. I despaired because there was no way that any animal could get out because the window was covered in dangerous magic. With a cry, I dropped onto the cold dirt floor.

Wait, it was dirt! I could dig out! When I started to franticly scratch at the dirt, Beka, Rosto, Kora and Aniki looked at me like I was crazy. Then Kora tentatively said "Daine, i-is that you?" I stopped scratching long enough to nod. As I resumed, I felt my hope dying. The floor was too hard. I'd need help.

I abandoned the small dent in the floor to sit and think. In my mind, I called out to the dogs. Reaching as far as I possibly could, I called out more. The dogs' answers were confusion. I explained what I was, and I asked for their help. Within seconds, several dogs were scratching at the other end. I called out to a few more, then thanked the ones that couldn't reach me in time. With the help that I needed, I started to dig again. Then, feeling like an idiot, I changed my form to a giant, lumbering grizzly bear. With my huge shovel like paws, I sent chunks of earth flying.

I paused when Beka cried out. One of the huge clods of dirt had hit her straight in the face. I swapped back to being a human, and I ran to her. "Are you okay?" I cried. She nodded as she wiped away the dirt. "Do any of you know why We're in a cell?" This time, I addressed it to the whole group.

Rosto rolled his eyes as he said "My dear, don't you realize that as a Dog, Beka has gained enough enemies to fill a drinking tavern? Oh, wait she's got enough enemies to fill several drinking taverns. And as the Rouge, I've got more than my fair share as well? This could be any random person's idea." He sighed then continued to talk "Chances are that Tunstall and Goodwin are in the cell next to ours."

Curious, I asked "How do you know?"

Exasperated, he heaved a sigh and snapped "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's just that fact that I can hear someone of the pounding on the wall next door while roaring like a bear, or the fact that I can hear someone cursing and saying 'Pox rot this! Tunstall, you idiot, that's not going to help!'"

"Oh, yeah, well I've got help digging their way here, and then I'll ask them to dig Tunstall and Goodwin out to." I said. About a minute after I said that, five dirty dogs leapt out of the hole they made, and stood in front of me panting. Beka pounded on the cell wall to get her Dogs' attention. When they were listening, she repeated what I had said. After they agreed, I turned into a bear again and began digging alongside the dogs.

After Tunstall and Good win wormed their way into our cell, we all crawled out of the hole and into the weak morning sunshine.

Tunstall growled "How long have we been here?"

I asked the dogs, and they replied. I nodded and then said "Hey, these dogs saw us being carried in here last night, but I don't think we're in Corus anymore." I looked around and saw nothing but fields and forests. Rosto groaned, and Beka sighed.

Goodwin looked at all of us then said"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get moving away from these cells. The cells are slightly hidden, but see, there's a road over there, so we were meant to be transported more after this. Let's get moving and find a place to hide and rest before we find our way back home" Goodwin got up and set out in the lead.

With the help of the local dogs, we found a nice shed that was hidden and nobody knew about in an hour. We holed up in there to rest, and I pulled out my journal to try and write. Amazingly, it hadn't been lost. However, I had no ink, so I decided to stand guard while the others rested. While standing guard, I questioned the wildlife and the local dogs to try to find out where we were. By the time I had a good idea of how far from Corus we were, the sun was high, and its heat was beating down on me. Sweat was trickling down my back, but I had what I needed.

Stepping back inside the shed, I nudged Beka awake and asked her to stand guard. After she agreed, I woke up everyone else so that I could give them the news. "I've got good news, and bad news, and worse news." I said "Which do you want to hear first?" when nobody said anything, I began with the worst news. "The worst news is that there is no way that we'll get back to Corus walking within a day and that the people are searching for us and that there is only one road to Corus, and that's the road our captors are searching. The bad news is that we won't be able to get water on our way there because the shortest way back that is away from the road doesn't come near any creeks or streams. The good news is that I can get horses for us to ride and keep legally. The horses belonged to someone a while ago, but they ran away and are now a wild herd. They'll help us." The group was taking the news very well, and then told me it was because Kora had a spell that could get water from the air and other plants without killing them.

When the horses arrived, I was delighted. There were eight of them, so there was one that didn't need to be ridden. I mounted the red roan lead mare, Beka was behind me looking nervous on a chestnut mare, then Goodwin on a bay mare, Rosto on a brown mare, Kora on a pieblade mare, Aniki on a buckskin mare, Tunstall on a tall bay mare, and the blue roan stallion was bringing up the end of the line. I tried to match the people to the mare that fit them best in size and personality. Soon, we were moving in a line through the fields, and into the forests.

Later that night, when we had all bedded down, Kora made some ink for Beka and me to use to write in our journals. We're all sleeping under the stars and there isn't a fire, but the night is warm, and our camp is hidden, and the local animals are watching over us. I feel so safe, and I'm tired. Good night

Daine

**Note: If you're not a horse crazed person that knows the colors of the horses, let me explain. A bay horse is a brown horse with a black mane and tail. Chestnut is a redish brown **

**colored horse. Pieblade is a white horse with black splotches. Buckskin is a yellow colored horse with a black mane and tail. Brown is anywhere from a milk choclate color to an **

**almost black color (Rosto's horse was a dark brown) Red roan is a chestnut with flecks of white in the coat that make it look redish. Blue roan is a black and grey horse with **

**flecks of white that make it look blue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you megpiercefan for the encouragement and the compliment :) and Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley for the compliment. :)**

Monday March 14, 247 H.E

I haven't written in a while, but, then again, I don't know of many people who would while on the run for their lives. Wait, actually, Beka managed to write another journal entry on the run yesterday, but anyways, I'll begin.

When I woke up on the thirteenth, the sun was rising and light was streaming through the leaves of the tree our shed was under. The forest was dappled with shadows and light. The two opposites chased each other around as the wind ruffled the trees' foliage. For a moment, I lay with my eyes open, watching a blue jay mocking a squirrel.

I got up when one of the five local dogs that slept next to me, nudged me with its nose. She was eager to get going, because her master's house was far away, and she knew that he would miss her. I smiled and thanked her for her help before telling her goodbye. Soon, three others left as well. The only one to stay was young dog who seemed to be a stray. When I asked him if he really wanted to stay with us, he replied that he would never regret it. I smiled and got up to hunt only to remember that I had no weapons or a bow with me. Instead, I went out to talk with the horses.

When I got back, everyone was awake and drinking herbal tea. Beka was writing as well as drinking. Kora was holding a pot of water on her hand, and upon focusing, I saw that she was using magic to heat it. When Kora saw me, she got up to offer me some. Being famished, I took the tea that she made, and almost chugged it. Warmth was kindled in my stomach and spread through my body bringing with it much needed energy.

We broke camp and started out. The horses were feeling frisky, so when the one that Tunstall was riding began to play buck, the rest joined in. I couldn't help but laugh while I tried to calm them. _Relax, please, we're in a hurry and in danger. Please stop._With a sigh, the horses calmed down and began plodding along. Tunstall's frisky mare would occasionally start prancing, but she was young, so I forgave her.

Maybe a four hours into the ride, we stopped to stretch. I could have gone on for a few hours more, but the others didn't ride as often as I did. We stopped under a old, dead tree and Beka climbed it to see to get a good look at the countryside and see if there were any places we should avoid.

A second before bandits came swarming, the dog started barking. On alert, we spotted people moving towards us. The Dogs reached for their batons, and Rosto and Aniki reached for their knives. None were there because we had been stripped of our weapons when we were kidnapped. Cursing, Tunstall ripped off one of the branches of the dead tree with a snap. Roaring like a bear, he threw himself among the attacker. Kora used her magic to fight, and I'm not sure how the others fought the men because right then, a greasy man attacked me. Before he could hit me, the dog started ripping at his arm. Shrieking, the man tried to fend off the mutt. Sensing my alarm, a nearby falcon that had been circling the sky looking for prey, came hurling down upon our attacker.

Before long, most had fled, but we had captured one. I tended to the animals' wounds, and then I went to join the interrogation. As always, the man knew nothing in the beginning, but when Tunstall began cracking his knuckles, he gave out bits and pieces. It seems as if men had been paid to move us from Corus to the cells where we woke up. The men had been drinking and gambling among themselves when we escaped. Angry, the man who hired them fired them and hired him (our captive bandit) and other to find us and bring us to the next cell alive. When questioned about the man who hired him, the bandit gave a physical description because he didn't know the man's name. Beka looked up and said that it was her enemy; at the same time that Rosto said that he was his enemy. Upon talking more, they decided that when they got back to Corus, that they would get him and bring him before court for the assault of Dogs which was a serious crime. With the questioning done, now we had to figure out what to do with the bandit.

"I say we kill him." Rosto said as if discussing the weather.

Beka's eyes flashed and said. "You're not talking about potential murder in front of me, are you?"

Rosto quickly said "No! Of course not, I was joking…" he left the sentence hanging in the air.

I sighed and said "We could tie him up and leave him."

Goodwin snorted and said "And if he gets out?"

"I guess that we'll be long gone by then." I retorted

"I know!" Kora exclaimed "I can use my magic to make him forget that he ever saw us."

I shrugged and said "I guess that will have to do. Does anyone object?"

When no one did, Kora began the spell, and then when finished, knocked him out so that he would wake up and we'd be gone. With that done, we climbed onto our horses and left. Tunstall kept his dead branch because it was very sturdy, and who knew if the other men would come across us again.

We kept riding for awhile, and kept our breaks no longer than three minutes. By nightfall, we were a day's walk away from Corus. We got off, and let our horses go. Scratt, the mutt that decided to follow us asked me to ask the Dogs if he could be a scent dog and work. Tunstall told me to tell Scratt that he would see if he could do that when we got back.

Feeling rushed, we walked all night and got to Corus right before the sun came up. With a sigh of relief, everyone parted ways. Tunstall, Goodwin, and Beka needed to go report what happened at the Kennel. Rosto rushed off to his court to insure that nobody had the audacity to try and take his throne. Aniki and Kora followed behind. Exhausted, I stumbled to Beka's room and fell seemingly dead to the world.

* * *

I finally woke up to see that Beka had been given the day off. She said that Scratt had been accepted and was being tested to see if he was suited for the work. Beka promised that if he didn't do well, she'd find him a good home. We didn't talk much after that because we were tired. I slept for a few more hours before eating, and sitting down to write my journal.

Hmm, I just realized that for the past few days, I haven't given any thought to what Numair might be doing. I can't help but wonder if he and Alanna are working together to get me home. I hope that I can get back there soon, or that he can get me back. I've got to go, Rosto has come back and is yelling for me. I think he might have gotten the spell book.

-Daine


	6. Chapter 6

**hi, i want to thank Palace-of Nightmares for the review. **

Tuesday March 15, 247 H.E

It turns out that Rosto was calling for me yesterday not because he had the spell book, but because he wanted my opinion on what color gillyflower Beka would like. I had bolted downstairs, with hope like a wild bird beating in my breast. When Rosto asked me what color Beka would like, I could feel my excited hope crumble into a hundred pieces. I barely looked when Rosto held up three colored flowers. One was red, one was white, and one was a soft lavender. I gave the flowers a blank stare, and then pointed at the white. The red looked too much like blood, and the purple one was wilting. When Rosto saw me point at the white one, he visibly wilted like the lilac gillyflower. He muttered "Thanks. I personally think that the purple one looks nice, and I payed a lot of money to get a plant with those colored flowers, because they were different, but you're a girl, so I trust your judgment." Clearly feeling sullen, he staggered into the house to put the gillyflower in a vase.

Now that I'm not stewing in my own self pity like I was before, I can't help but feel sorry for him. He's in love with Beka so much, but she didn't love him, or at least not visibly.

When Rosto left to put the flower in a vase, I left to find some animals to talk to. Few things cheer me up quite like time spent with animals. Sitting tailor style in a corner, I asked a few cats and dogs to come join me. Less than a minute later, I looked up to see Pounce coming towards me. Behind him were a few cats and a pony. Surprised to see a dappled grey pony, I asked her _shouldn't you be in a stable waiting for your master? It seems sort of dangerous to be outside without your master._

_Why should I wait in a boring old stall while my master is off having fun? I can take care of myself. Besides, what's a little scared filly like you telling me that it's dangerous without my master? You seem to be missing some humans and People._ The way that the mare talked reminded me of Cloud, my pony. She had the same caustic sort of nature, but she could be affectionate if she wanted or needed to be. It was comforting to listen to the horse scold me. Soon, I was talking to all the dogs and the pony about my problems, so I didn't notice Pounce saunter away. I stayed and talked to the dogs and cats and the pony and listened to how they were treated. Most were okay, but some could use a tiny bit more then what they got.

When they asked for some food, I got some scraps from the butcher to feed them. Watching them eat and knowing that I was helping them filled me with a great sense of pride. I felt like I could do something that someone would appreciate. I felt more loved then I had in the past few days. I think that anymore happiness would have made me positively glow.

Later, with most of my sadness pushed aside with the help of the People, I was feeling better, so I went to get something to eat for myself. As I was walking back to go to Beka's room with a contented stomach, I saw the red and the lavender gillyflowers on the ground, being stepped on by people walking by. I hurried over to pick up the flattened flowers. With gentle care, I picked them up and slid them into my journal. They would continue to be flattened, but preserved inside it. I closed the book and continued walking up.

At Beka's room, the door was slightly ajar, and I looked inside. I was shocked, and amazed at the same time. Rosto was kissing Beka, and Beka wasn't protesting. Feeling guilty, I stepped away and closed the door. A second later, Beka started yelling at Rosto "You know I don't like it when you kiss me, so why do you do it?" I paused, and stood by the closed door to listen

With a laugh, Rosto said "Hey, don't try to hit. I kiss you because you let me, and if you don't like it, why didn't you stop kissing me?" Feeling dirty for eavesdropping on my new friends, I turned, and continued walking down the stairs.

Restless, I roamed around thinking hard. _They remind me of me and Numair_ I thought. _Numair loves me, and I love him, but he and I get in fights over stuff similar to what Beka and Rosto are. But, with me, it's marriage. I know that every couple fights, but can I try not to fight so much with Numair?_ I continued to think thought like that, and I walked around the streets until the sky was dark and pure exhaustion forced me back to Beka's room. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back, or what I might find has happened or was happening.

Her door was closed, so I listened to ensure that I wouldn't intrude on anything. All I heard was the scratch of her quill on parchment, so I stepped in to go to sleep. She looked up and smiled. She seemed alright, and not hurt, so I decided to go onto a limb and very gingerly asked a question that had been on my mind "Beka, do you really love Rosto?"

She looked at me oddly before answering "He's a rusher, and I can't love a rusher, not after what one did to my mother." I decided not to push it, so I got ready for bed and lay down.

It's only now that I realize that she said that she can't, but she never said that she didn't. Is it possible that she loves him, but feels that she can't allow herself to? Or is it that she doesn't even realize that she loves him?

* * *

I've finally caught up with all that's happened yesterday. Right now, it's early and the sun's light has just kissed the earth. Writing in the weak light is hard, but as soon as I'm done, I'm going to go and pray to see if any God or Goddess' will answer my prayers. How I want to get back to my 'real' life, but surprisingly, I think that I'll be sad to go, because I've made so many new friends. I leave the room, but quietly because Beka's still sleeping and she deserves every minute that she can get. She came back late after her shift was over with bruises. I guess that even with her Dogs with her, she got a hurt trying to contain a crowd of drunkards in the Barrel's Bottom, or whatever it's called. I may not have been here long, but I'm smart and I pick up on things quickly. Bye.

-Daine


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm not dead, rather, i just had a few minor set backs. **

**I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, and i want to thank Pro Shoe Tiers for the review. **

**I'm sorry that this is sort of short, but it'll have to do till the next chapter is done. By the way, my next chapter may be my last. I know that this story is short, but it'll have an awsome ending. Happy reading.**

Tuesday March 15, 247 H.E

I had gone to pray in the early morning, and I had prayed to every single God or Goddess that I knew wouldn't want to make me simultaneously combust. Fortunately, I know only one that wants to do that (she's the Goddess of chaos) Now, if I were a normal human being instead of being born with my father as a god, having any god or goddess wanting to kill me would be terrifying, and don't get me wrong, even I am a little nervous about it. But, my mom is now a goddess to (even if she's a minor one) so I know that I'm well watched after.

I prayed for three solid hours, and there weren't any answers. Feeling almost abandoned, I shook my brown hair out of my blue grey eyes. I tried to think of at least one more god to pray to. Unable to think of any, I wondered if I prayed to Pounce, if he'd hear, or even answer. Well, I'm not sure if he's all god, because he is technically a constellation, but who knows. Thinking better of it, I stood up, and got off the bale of hay I was sitting on. Dusting off stray pieces of hay from my clothing, so for a minute, I didn't see or hear Kora running to me. When I looked up, I saw her streaking across the street towards me, with sparks of magic glittering around her.

She was gasping because she had run all the way here from the other side of town, but she managed to wheeze "Daine, I think I have the book." My eyes were drawn to the small book she was holding in her hands.

With a shriek of excitement, I shifted into a sturdy horse, and looked at her expectantly. When she just stood there, I nickered, and rubbed my side with my nose. Finally getting what I wanted her to do, she scrambled onto my back, and I walked her to Beka's room.

In Beka's room, we huddled over her book to see if it was the right one. I flipped through it, hoping to see the spell that Numair had tried to cast. I knew that if I could find that, I could find a way to reverse it.

As I skimmed the pages, a shadow fell across the book. I looked up, and saw the silhouette of the land lady of Beka's room. I desperately searched my mind for her name, so when I addressed her, I wouldn't be rude. Fortunately, I was saved by Kora, who chirped "Good morning Mrs. Trout, what brings you here today."

It seems as if Kora had said something to irritate Mrs. Trout, because she snapped "Who's business is that but mine?" I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, and I tried to think of something to soothe her, but I was feeling frazzled, so I couldn't think of anything to say. I decided to speak, not knowing if what I was about to say would help calm Beka's landlady "Mrs. Trout, I- Hey, it's Ersken!"

Ersken stumbled into the room and ignored me completely "Kora, where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you!" worry was crinkling his face.

With a look that came close to disgust, Mrs. Trout left the room after saying "Tell Beka that she owes me last month's money." I watched her go, and then turned back to the two lovers, and felt a twinge of sorrow in my heart. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. The steady ba-bum ba-bum of my heart started to change till it sounded like it was saying: Nu-mair driven by my longing, I picked up the book and flipped even more furiously though the pages, ignoring Kora and Ersken's questioning. When I flipped through the whole entire book, with no success, I threw it down. My face crumpled, and I started to bawl, releasing all the tension, homesickness, and terror I had felt so far. Kora hugged me and whispered soothing words to me while Ersken held my hand.

Five or ten minutes later, my sobbing lessened, and Kora handed me a piece of cloth to wipe my face with. Ersken was standing nearby, flipping through the book. He looked at me before kindly suggesting "Daine, maybe you should try flipping through it again when you're feeling better. Sometimes, when upset, people can miss important things." I tried to smile, but I knew that I looked horrible. I knew that my eyes were puffy, and my nose red. Standing up, I excused myself to go and wash up.

After splashing water onto my face, I walked back up, and met Beka on her way down. She was dressed in normal city folk clothes, and she carried a basket of food and the blanket to sit on. I turned and followed her down, because it was time for breakfast, and everyone would be there.

Sure enough, there was Kora snuggling up to Ersken, Aniki lounging in the shade of a tree with her black kitten in hand. I looked for Rosto, but he wasn't there, so I wondered what could possibly be happening, because Rosto never showed up late for breakfast without a good reason.

Halfway into breakfast, he sauntered up, with several scrapes on his arms. Aniki looked up and lauged "Rosto, how many would that make this month? I swear, some of the rushers' obviously don't think that a pretty boy like you belongs as the Rouge." Rosto's eyes twinkled, and he plopped himself down next to Beka to grab some food to eat. To his surprise, she swatted his hand away and looked at him with hard eyes.

She growled "So, while you've been put through your paces by the upstarts, have you had time to search for the spell book for Diane? It seems like all that you've done is sit around, and fight."

Holding up his hands, Rosto produced out of nowhere, a large book. I gasped, and managed not to snatch the book out of his hands. This was the book, this was it.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent looking through the book to find the spell. That book is massive, and the writing so tiny, so it was tedious work that hurt my eyes. However, I found the spell that seemed to be able to fix what had happened, so I called up Kora. As I discussed it with her, she would keep telling me that the spell had been created not too long ago, so there could be some unknown kinks that could spell disaster. Mainly, I would laugh her off, and ask her what she thought had already happened to me.

Soon, she was studying the spell to make sure that she could do it safely. By dusk, everyone was there to see me off. They were worried, so I told them that I'd be safe because I had a God watching over me. As doubtful as they looked, they had to believe me.

I stood infront of the little group and closed my eyes. I could hear Kora speaking, and then I heard everyone suck in their breath. Suddenly, there was a pop, and I fell down. Getting up, I looked around, and felt terror welling up in me. I wasn't in the past, I wasn't in the future where I belonged. No, I was in a plain meadow that was like any other except that everything was grey, and not a single other living soul could be found. I was lost in eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people, i'm back with the next chapter. I know it's tiny, but it's just to sort of finish up the last chapter. i want to thank Olive whisperer for the review. Yes, i am very mean to my characters, but the story will end soon, and it won't mess up BloodHound, or the Trickster's series. (this is set before both of those books). By the way, i decided to make the next chapter the last one, and it will be very long. You will have to wait a while for the final chapter. Happy reading.**

?

The last journal entry before this one was unfinished. So I must finish it. I had blacked out because of the side effects of the spell. I don't know how long I was out, but here it doesn't even matter. The longer I'm here, the more confused I am. It's getting harder and harder to remember things.

Here, in eternity, there is no time. I remember Numair telling me that. Wait, was that my parents. Oh, I can't remember, oh no, this is bad! Anyway, there is no time, and for all I know, years could have passed in the human world. Whoever taught me about this told me that it's supposedly a mythical place that is caught between the realm of the Gods, and the mortal world. Anyone who is caught here is preserved for all eternity, living like a ghost until they forget everything and fade away.

My hand is getting heavy, and the very quill is getting more difficult to hold. I must rest, but I'm afraid to go to sleep, because even more 'time' will pass. It's funny because I used to wonder what it would be like if there were no Gods or Goddesses to go to when dead. I guess that this is my answer. I will stop writing now, because I must give into my fate. No one, not even a god can hear me now, and the longer I fight my fate, the more gruesome my fading away shall be. Good bye.

-Daine


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people, this is my last chapter for Here, but Lost. I'm sad to say that there won't be a sequel, but I think it ends nicely. I want to thank Starlock and Olive Whisperer for the reviews. Feel free to still review, and i promise to reply. Please, please, please, go to my profile and vote at my poll. I will write start to write my next story when i have about eleven or twelve votes. I'll also be doing the 100 themes challenge along with my next story. Well, enough chatter, and start reading. Enjoy.**

Sunday, April 8, 453 H.E

It's been a long, long time since my last journal entry. It's been about three centuries since my last entry. But, it's also my journal entry never should have been, because it technically never happened. Oh, just trying to think of how many possible ways I can count the time since I've last written hurts my head.

Anyway, I stayed in eternity for what felt like three or four days, but at the same time, I felt like it took forever. By the second 'day' I could feel myself fading. I was drifting around, look at the trees, when my hand passed right through the tree. I screamed and started to cry. But, I couldn't feel my tears dripping down my face, nor could I hear my scream. I was so engulfed in my terror that I staggered through several trees before I came to my senses. Feeling distraught, I sat down and tried to meditate, and become myself. Just as I started to feel like I was making progress, a white hot pain ripped through my body. I was just enough of me to hear my scream, and feel my tears. But, the pain was enough of a lesson, and I let myself start to fade even more.

Even bringing memories back was painful, but I had enough will to remember someone, someone with jet black hair saying _"Magelet, the myths say that eternity is like a hell if you try not to fade. The pain is so intense, that anyone who resists fading will want to begin to fade eventually. However, if a person were caught there, and resisted the pain, and forced the pain to help them remember that they're human, then they won't fade. But that's torture. They'd stay in immense agony forever, and all of time. No one can escape."_ That's how long I could hold on. I was sure there was more, but I simply didn't have the will to keep up the memory. Even thinking thoughts like: _Who was that man?_ Would cause me to scream.

By the third 'day' I was almost completely faded. I no longer noticed myself passing through trees. I could feel myself almost floating apart, and dispersing into the far reaches of time and space. So faded was I, that I didn't even notice the bright white light that flashed in front of my face. Encased in that light was a figure I vaguely recognized, but I didn't bother trying to search my memories.

The cage of light surrounding the figure floated closer to me until I was touching it. Just like everything else, I floated through it, and POP, I was standing in a bright white room. Memories assaulted me as I look at the figure, and I curl up into a ball then scream, waiting for the white hot pain to start shredding me to pieces. When none come, I shut my mouth, and I peep open my eyes. Towering above me is my mom. My goddess mom. Feeling shocked, I uncurl, and wobble up onto my feet. All my muscles seem like water, and I collapse onto the floor.

"Daine, are you alright? Oh dear, how could I have let this happen?" My mom's face is pinched with worry and sorrow.

I croak "It's not your fault." At my words, she starts to sob. "Mom, really, I'm okay."

She tries to control her sobbing, and sniffles "Daine, I'm so sorry, I should have found out sooner, but somehow, the news didn't come. Three centuries. Three centuries, you've been in this horrible place. I should have known before more than a day with you in here passed."

At her words, I try to sit up. "THREE CENTURIES? What's happened to my friends? They're dead? Their gone? Numair, Thayet, Cloud, Jo-"

My mom jumps in and stops my ranting by saying "Hush, hush, I can send you back. I can send you back about a day after you disappeared. You won't be able to remember any of this, but your journal has all the information of what's happened down. I'll send you your memories about a month after you've arrived. You should have recovered fairly well by then. Eternity is the place where there is no time, and lots of time passing, so it should be easy."

I look at her then ask "Will your spell mess up like all other things have messed up before?"

My mom looks slightly injured before saying "No, it won't. You know, all the mess ups have occurred because of that nasty goddess of chaos. She made that magic swallow you up, and she tampered with the spell that Kora did. I'm not sure how she did it from her cage, but she did, and she's being punished even more."

"Ma, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I've just had a rough time for the past… three centuries."

My mom smiles then says "We better send you back soon, because holding up a defense against eternity is difficult." I nod, and prepare to be tossed back in time to the future that has past.

* * *

I woke up in a bed with Numair by my side. His eyes glowed with warmth I've not seen in a while. I try and say something, but stop because Numair starts first. He seems content just to look at me and whisper "Magelet" or "Daine" over and over again as if savoring being able to say it.

No matter how hard I tired, I couldn't remember what happened. For some reason, my thoughts kept roaming back to the journal Numair gave me. Finally, I ask for it. When Numair returned with it, I was surprised to see how battered and worn it looks. Obviously, someone's been writing in it. "Numair," I said, "I can't remember what's happened, but I think this holds the answer. Let's read it together." When I opened it, two flowers fell out of it. The color was fading from them, but anyone could tell that they were once a bright red, and a light purple. Very carefully, I put them back where they came from and flipped to page one.

Numair and I finished reading. I looked at him and thought for a moment before saying "At least we know more about the mage Kora. I wish I could remember them. Beka, Rosto, Aniki, Tunstall, Goodwin, they're all names, not people. I feel like I've been deprived of a piece of me. I knew them, but now, they're stangers." I struggled to sit up, and Numair pushed me down.

With a disapproving look, he said "You're weak, and you need to gather back your strength. Don't worry, I'm sure one day you'll remember." He paused to accept a bowl of broth from a servant, and to spoon it into my mouth before continuing. "I don't want to know much about Kora, rather, I had heard rumors of Beka having a wild mage friend that is said to have been able to rival your skills. The rumors say she disappeared mysteriously." I gaped at him for a moment then burst into laughter. He struggled to talk over my giggles "And, I guess I know all I need to know about her, because she's laying right in front of me." With his talk done, he joined me in my chuckles.

I'm now done with my accounts, and I'm resting in bed. Numair has gone, and he's delivering the news that I'm the mage friend of Beka to George. I really must rest some more, and I guess I'll write more later.

-Daine

* * *

Friday, April 20, 453 H.E

I'm literally on the last page of my journal. I've just looked back at my journal entry from the 8th, and I can't help but wonder how love works. I still love Numair, and I'm up and about, but we've fought. It's so soon after my coming back, and we've fought again. I know other couples fight, but can my relationship with Numair survive? I love him, but I don't want to marry him just yet. What'll happen? I guess only time will tell. Good night.

-Daine


End file.
